A Secret Life
by Licklelolly
Summary: Tom Hanson wakes up to find a 17 year old girl in his bed. can he turn everything around make things work out for the best...lets hope so.R&R.


DISCLAIMER:- I do not own 21 Jump street or anything in this story apart for Hannah, she is my OFC! That is all I own, I am not saying I own anything else so please don't sue me. Thanx Lolly xxx

His life was over if this ever got out. She was only 17, Ok, so he knew it was wrong!

But he felt some undeniable feeling for this girl. Just knowing that she was near him made him smile…This was not the usual Tom Hanson. The usual Tom Hanson did NOT under any circumstances fall in love with 17 year old girls and allow them to stay at his apartment. This affair had to be kept quiet else he would loose everything.

His job was at stake, his friends were at stake and even his family was at stake. His mother would disown him if she found out about the age gap between him and Hannah. His friends would loose all respect and brand him a pervert, but what he feared most was the loss of his job, the only thing that kept him alive… His father's legacy!

Tom ran a hand through his messy hair and yawned, it was 8.30am on a Saturday morning and Tom had to be at work in an hour. Looking to his left he saw Hannah, she slept sound and peaceful, she looked like a fallen angel. Her long, straight, dark brown hair spread across the pillow like a fountain of chocolate. Her eyes were shut, shielding the usual glow of her beautiful green emeralds. He had never felt this way about anyone since…Amy!

Love was strange, he knew that. But this had proven to be the strangest love he had ever come to know. How could he love a girl so young, he was confused?

As Tom slid away from his perfect sleeping partner he took one last look and contemplated the elegant smile on her face, he hoped she was dreaming of him. He pulled on his jeans and shirt and made his way to the kitchen. Pouring him self some coffee he sighed in exasperation. What was wrong with him?

Hanson roamed the apartment looking for some paper and a pen. He thought it only right to let Hannah know where he had gone. After all, he had blown his cover and almost gotten them both into A LOT of trouble. On finding the stationary he was looking for, he put pen to paper and began to write.

Hannah.

I've gone to work.

Please don't think that I regret last night.

But I have to ask you to keep our relationship a secret,

A lot is at stake in my life if this were to get out.

I'll be at school later. I need you to keep my cover too.

You can't let anyone know that I'm a cop.

I trust you with this…

Tom xxx

He finished his coffee and left for work.

At Jump Street Chapel 

The noise and bustle of the Chapel hardly bothered Hanson this morning as he had a lot on his mind.

Should he tell Fuller?

OF COURSE NOT!

What the hell was he thinking? He knew he had to tell somebody though, after all, he and Doug had been sent undercover in Hannah's school as The McQuaid brothers. So technically this WAS Fuller's fault. If Fuller hadn't sent them in at Lincoln High he would never have met Hannah and this whole thing would never have happened…

Tom could feel a head ach coming on and quickly pinched the bridge of his nose whilst collapsing into the chair at his desk. "YO! TOMMY!" Doug called pushing past the clerks and cleaners blocking his way through the work place. "Hey Doug" Tom groaned "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he quipped sarcastically. "Ouch Tommy, what up with you?" Doug questioned seating himself on the strong wooden desk. Tom looked away with a picture of disgust painted across his face; it wasn't Doug he was disgusted in. It was himself. He had no idea how he could feel so awful about loving somebody so much. Hannah was a beautiful, intelligent, funny, sweet, caring young girl. But for Tom, that was just the problem…She was a YOUNG girl.

The door to Captain Fuller's office swung open and Tom turned around to be greeted by an angry captain's voice. "HANSON! IN, NOW!" He said sternly. Tom's heart went into over drive, so much so that he thought he was about to have a heart attack!

Did Fuller know?

Who told?

Who saw?

Did Hannah say something?

No, she couldn't have.

Hannah didn't know Fuller…

All these questions were swimming through his head and before he had a chance to answer just one, Fuller's office door had slammed behind him and he found himself sat at his desk awaiting a burst of fury and harsh words from his boss.

"HANSON! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS IS ABOUT?" Fuller asked slamming a photo down in front of Tom, for a brief second, Tom was sure EVERYTHING was over!

As he looked down and the photo was locked within his sight he realised that everything was not over…but had only just begun!

The photo was of Hanson, Hanson, as Tommy McQuaid. Doug at his side as they held a thin, red haired boy to the wall and took his lunch money. "I…I was just tryin' to stay in character" Hanson answered dryly as he reclaimed his cool. "Look, McQuaid" Fuller began "This girl, here!" Fuller pointed to a girl in the background of the photo, sat eating her lunch. "Doug got a lead that this girl could be the next kidnap victim" "Uh-So…what do we do?" "I need you to get friendly with her…her name is Hannah Cook." "What about Doug, what does he do, same kinda thing or-" Hanson was cut of my Fullers blast of information, "Doug is going to transfer into all of Steven Harris's classes and buddy up with him at all costs, This could be the guy were looking for. But in your case, you need to keep an eye on this girl Hannah." Tom nodded in awe, WAS THIS REALLY HAPPENING!

Leaving the office he grabbed a slice on pizza before heading off to school. He was an hour and a half late…But that was on time of the McQuaids…McQuaid now…he was alone, He couldn't be counting on Doug for anything! This was all him.

PEADMONT HIGH SCHOOL

Tommy entered his math class late, as usual. Sat at the back was Hannah. She was sat alone and had not looked up as he made his entrance. "Late AGAIN! Mr McQuaid" the teacher commented on his arrival. Tommy noticed that at his name, Hannah, this time had looked up and smiled "Yeah, AGAIN! Gee, I really should get my watch fixed" he replied with a smug grin plastered across his face. "Take a seat Thomas" Tom made his way to the back and eyed the teacher "Its TOMMY!" he warned. The teacher did not reply. Tom took his seat beside Hannah and smiled, she knew he was a cop. He had had to tell her everything last night when she found his badge and had threatened to tell everyone if he didn't explain himself quickly. "Hey" he whispered taking the orange straw from behind his ear and placing it in his mouth. "Hey" she smiled, Hannah noted how angelic his face was when he smiled, it was as if he knew something nobody else did and he wasn't about to let the cat out of the bag. "Where were you?" she asked trying to keep as quiet as possible, if there was one rule in Mr Kane's class it was NO TALKING! "Now that would be telling" Tom answered pulling the bandana down from around his four head to cover his eyes.

Tommy had no idea how long he had been asleep in class but he knew the sound of the bell when he heard it. Rising from his seat he felt Hannah's hand beneath the desk, she was pushing a small piece of paper into the palm of his hand. "Don't open it yet" Hannah grinned walking out of the room and down the hallway.

Lunch was next on Tommy's agenda. He had to get back to the chapel for a quick debriefing with doug and a slice of pizza. Remembered the note that was still crumpled up in his back pocket. Pulling out the note and quickly opening it, he quietly read

Tom

Meet me out side the burger shack at 3.15

I'll be there after school. We need to talk.

Love Hannah .

--------------------------------

ok, even if it was lame please review because that way i know what im doing wrong. please let me know if u want more. luv ya lolly xxx


End file.
